dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dende's Demise
... でてこい! とびきり パワー |Rōmaji title = Dende no Shi… Dete Koi! Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā |Literal title = The Death of Dende… Come Forth! Intense, Full-Force Power |Number = 84 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Will It Be Freeza? Or Vegeta? |Airdate = April 3, 1991 |English Airdate = October 1, 1999 |Previous = Another Transformation? |Next = The Renewed Goku }} ... でてこい! とびきり パワー|Dende no Shi… Dete Koi! Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā|lit. "The Death of Dende… Come Forth! Intense, Full-Force Power"}} is the 10th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 3, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 1, 1999. Summary Having transformed into his final form, Frieza begins the next round by killing Dende with an explosive Death Beam, ensuring that nobody will be healed anymore. This act of cruelty greatly angers Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo, and they all attack him at once with a Kamehameha, Masenko and an Explosive Demon Wave, but are unable to touch him. Frieza, with speed faster than light, fires a Death Beam at Gohan, but Vegeta jumps in at the last second and knocks Gohan over, saving his life yet again. Vegeta then surprises everyone by declaring that with his new strength, he will take on Frieza alone. To prove that he has finally become a Super Saiyan, Vegeta powers up to his maximum power and unleashes everything he has on Frieza. Although he cannot touch him, he seems to have Frieza on the defense, and even screams out loud that Goku will not get a chance to fight him after all. Gohan and Krillin cheer Vegeta on, but Piccolo spoils the celebration by telling them Vegeta is much stronger than before, but still no match for Frieza. Indeed, as the fight takes off into the air, Frieza dodges an attack from Vegeta, and Vegeta cannot sense where Frieza is, despite Frieza not being too far away from him. Severely hit by the fact that he is not a Super Saiyan after all, Vegeta is stunned with fear. Major Events *Dende is killed by Frieza Battles *Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Vegeta *Frieza *King Kai *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Chiaotzu Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta's Theme" - After Vegeta saves Gohan's life. *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Vegeta powers up against Final Form Frieza. *"Ginyu Force Theme" - When Vegeta attacks Frieza. Differences from the manga *King Kai commenting on Frieza's terrifying new form as Tien and Yamcha listen on is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Vegeta knocks Gohan out of the way of Frieza's Death Beam, he slaps him across the back to knock him down. In the manga however, he kicks him in the face to get him out of the way. *In the anime, after Vegeta proclaims himself a Super Saiyan, he begins to power up prior to fighting Frieza and even takes on a golden aura. In the manga, he never powers up and just jumps straight into battle. Trivia *In the Remastered Box Sets, this is the final episode to use Nathan Johnson's score during the eyecatchers. From "The Renewed Goku", an excerpt of Bruce Faulconer's score from "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" is used until the Majin Buu arc. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 84 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 84 (BDZ) pt-br:A morte de Dende fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 084 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z